


[Podfic] If you will come all the way down with me

by stereokem



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Cannibalism, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic, Food, Food Porn, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murder Family, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: “This is important to me,” says Hannibal. “You will have to know how to do this, if we are to be together.”
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] If you will come all the way down with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you will come all the way down with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119773) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



This is one of my favorite works in the fandom. It's so in character and pure and ultimately heartbreaking. I hope you enjoy. 

Download at GoogleDrive:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/13kCZWwPqkMwT0XTn_AmLTyBAgux6wqrU/view?usp=sharing 

Intro/Outro music:

["Good For You" piano cover by Lexcience](https://soundcloud.com/lexcience/good-for-you-selena-gomez-piano-tribute)


End file.
